School Can Be Fun! Sometimes!
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: I think I'll just let you look inside to see. Please read everything! The okay stuff is on Chapter One. The good stuff is on Chapters Two and Four but the better stuff in on Chapters Three and Five. Rated T just in case. Clean. (Clean as in no cussing.) If you like the A Vision of Shadows arc, you should like this! Please read! -Always on Completed-
1. Explaination

**The following are the instructions to my book report. I choose Shattered Skies and Darkest Night for them and since they are Warriors... heh.**

 **Feel free to skip this chapter.**

* * *

The complete book report will be submitted later in this module. Begin reading now in order to complete the book by the time you reach the book report assignment.

The following is the report format. You will find this same information in the assignment titled "5.4.2 Book Report Format." I am including it here so that you will be able to better plan ahead and be prepared to complete that assignment.

This book report has two components: a written paper and a creative project. You may need to submit two files in your final submission.

 **Part 1: The written paper**

The following should be included in the written portion of the report:

Introductory paragraph:

Begin with a sentence that grabs the reader's attention:

For the book _Kidnapped,_ you might begin with something like,"Imagine that you are suddenly trapped in a far away place..."

Include the book title and author.

Give a BRIEF introduction of the plot in a few sentences.

End the paragraph with your thesis statement.

Body Paragraphs:

Begin each paragraph with a topic sentence.

Topic #1 – Setting

Topic #2 – Plot

Topic #3 – Characters

Use transitions between paragraphs.

Concluding Paragraph:

Re-state your thesis.

Is there a Christian Worldview in this book? Explain yes or no, and give examples from the book to support your discussion.

Give a personal recommendation of the book (be sure to include reasons for your recommendation).

End with a clincher sentence that will help the reader remember your position.

 **Part 2: The Project**

You will choose some creative method to represent your book. You may choose from the following options:

 **Character Reenactment video –** Dress up like a main character in your book and explain the book from that character's perspective. Include an introduction, explanation of the plot (what happens to this character and other characters), your character's recommendation of the book, and a conclusion.

 **Poster Presentation –** Create a poster depicting the overview of the book. This needs to be quite detailed. You may draw a series of pictures or create a collage of pictures that explain the plot and characters as well as your opinion/recommendation of the book.

 **The Missing Chapter –** Write another chapter of the book that would better tie up a loose end or develop a minor character more fully...

 **Another Alternate Ending –** Write an alternate ending to this book. How might the plot have taken a different path? What if one of the main characters had made a different choice? What if the conflict was resolved in a different way? You get to choose!

* * *

 **To put flamers at ease...**

 **Here is part of S is for Sibling if you want to go read the rest of it. It is a medium length one-shot.**

The brothers padded into Waveclan territory. The territory is mostly open on the beaches, though there are often boulders scattered around, and steep, rocky hills border the edges of the beach, dotted with shrubs and grasses. The beaches are battered by the ocean's waves and tides, and the sea produces fog on windy days. Many tide pools are nestled between the rocks on the shore.

"So, where did you want to take me?" Sandypaw meowed, gazing around the area of land.

"Near the Unclaimed Territory! It isn't as sandy or rocky there…. Hey!" He grinned. "I said your name!" Sunpaw grinned, his brown eyes bright.

Sandypaw scoffed with a slight smirk. "That you did."

Sunpaw flicked his tail happily as he bounced toward the border.

Once they reached the flat area, Sandypaw looked back at his brother and asked again. "So what are we doing-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the pale ginger leapt at his brother with a laugh. "I'm going to beat you!" Sunpaw pushed Sandypaw to the ground.

The tom tumbled to the ground. Pushing himself to his paws, he exclaimed, "You can try!" Sandypaw crouched down before pouncing on his brother.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Sunpaw squealed, leaping out of the way.

"And neither was I!" Sandypaw called, racing after him.

"Touche!" He glanced behind him with a laugh.

As the brothers played, they didn't realize a certain ginger creature sneaking up on them.

Sandypaw managed the pin Sunpaw down. "I win!" The tom puffed out his chest.

"Okay! Okay! You win! Now get off of me!" Sunpaw laughed, smacking him with his tail.

Sandypaw stepped off of him and Sunpaw rolled to his paws.


	2. Shattered Skies Book Report

**Book Report**

 **Name: *Classified*/Snowcrystal of Thunderclan**

 **Book: Warriors; A Vision Of Shadow; Shattered Skies**

 **Date Written: December 30, 2017**

* * *

A Warriors Book Report: Shattered Skies

Imagine you lived in a fantasy world with aghast, romance and tragedy… but it was set in a forest full of cats. These cats are separated into four clans and four clans have they been since the beginning of the clans…. Or were they? This creative series of books are written by a group of writers under the pen name Erin Hunter. Shattered Skies is the third book of the A Vision of Shadows arc in the amazing series called warriors. How will our protagonists manage with danger lurking around every corner?

The territories around the lake are interesting and a bit complicated. Very few cats knew about the lost clan of Skyclan. The cats of Skyclan were scattered and became rogues and kittypets, far away from the forest territories. The clans moved to the lake territories during The New Prophecy arc. The clans surround this lake, the territory all different. The clans each had their own individual type of territory such as Shadowclan is in the pine forest, Riverclan is on the marshes and Windclan resides on the moors. Near Riverclan territory is an island were the Gatherings take place over full moon. Between Riverclan and Windclan territory is a horseplace where Twolegs keep their horses. Twolegs don't usually bother the clans, or know they are there, so the clan cats leave them alone and avoid them. The complicated territory surrounds the lake and there is so much to explore!

Firestar went back moons ago to restore Skyclan some place else until it was time for them to return. Since then, Firestar has died, the clans have left the forest territory and came to the lake territory, Alderheart, Thunderclan's medicine cat, has visions from the final leader of Skyclan who warned him of danger, and the two sisters in the prophecies have been separated by clan rivalries and the prophecy hanging over them. Darktail, a mighty rogue determined to destroy the clans one by one. Shadowclan is basically in ruins and Windclan and Riverclan aren't far behind. Thunderclan is still holding strong and taking in the cats trying to escape for Darktail's clutches. The thing is…. Some cats aren't arriving as their friends or family expect. What could have happened to them? Will Darktail take over? Will Twigpaw convince her clan to find the lost clan?

During this arc, we meet many new characters as well as revisiting the old. In the first book, An Apprentice's Quest, we meet Alderpaw and Sparkpaw, who are the kits of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. We get to see both kits grow over the book and the next one such as seeing Alderheart grow into a medicine cat. In Thunder and Shadow, the second book in the arc, the two kits that Alderpaw and his Shadowclan friend Needlepaw found on the quest get separated. Twigkit stays in Thunderclan while Violetkit gets taken to Shadowclan. The third book goes through the feeling of wanting sense and belonging to both of the sisters as they try to find their true meaning.

The world is full of danger and tragedy as well as friendship and surprise. The cats live by a code the call from the Warrior Code. These cats believe in Starclan, which is full of their warrior ancestors, and the Place With No Stars which is more commonly known as the Dark Forest. Christianity can be found in their religion. Starclan is like heaven and is where the generally good cats go. The evil cats that disobey the code often go the the Dark Forest. The Dark Forest cats tempt the living cats while the Starclan cats try to lead or nudge them in the right direction. As we look to the bible for what to do and apply to our lives, the clans have the Warrior Code. The book is amazing and possibly my favorite of the series, not including the Special editions, Dawn of the Clans, etc. The world of Warriors is definitely a world that you would love to enjoy.

 **Note To Self: Make sure to add Shattered Skies: Chapter 16 Alternative Ending here.**

CHAPTER 16

 _The sun was setting as Violetpaw_ led the hunting patrol back to the rouge camp. The rest of the patrol-Loki, Nettle, and Scorchfur- dropped their prey off at the fresh-kill pile and grabbed some for themselves before padding off to eat by themselves..

Left to herself, Violetpaw picked out several of the best pieces of prey and carried them to a dip in the ground not far from Darktail's den. The dip was in the shadow of an elder bush which sheltered her from the rest of the Kin.

Violetpaw had already hidden the leaf-wrap of poppy seeds among the roots of the bush. She slowly but surely drew it out and carefully counted out three seeds- just as Alderheart had instructed- for each piece of prey before pushing them inside the fresh-kill.

 _Darktail and his friends will_ really _enjoy this_ , she thought grimly. Even though her heart was pounding hard at the risk she was taking, she took a kind of joy in defeating the invaders who caused so much trouble.

Darktail's den was beneath a jutting rock, screened by overhanging fronds of fern. When Violetpaw was absolutely sure all poppy seeds were well concealed, she padded up to the entrance, trying not to let her legs shake with apprehension.

"Darktail!" she called out to the leader. "The hunting patrol is back, and I've picked out some good prey for you!"

The fern fronds shook as the white tom brushed past them into the open. "Good," he meowed, swiping his tongue around his jaws. "I'm starving!"

"So am I."

The voice came from behind Violetpaw, she spun around, her belly lunching as if she had swallowed crow-food. Sleekwhisker was standing a fox-length away, her yellow pelt gleaming in the last light of the sun.

 _How long has she been there?_ Violetpaw asked herself, fighting against panic. _Did she see what I did to the prey?_

Violetpaw forced herself to stay calm, telling herself that if Sleekwhisker had spotted her, she would have surely have asked what she was doing.

 _I know she's desperate to catch me doing something wrong, because she can't stand that Darktail likes me better than her. So, if she hasn't said anything, she couldn't have seen me…. I hope._

"The prey is over here." Violetpaw waved her tail in the direction of the elder bush. "Should I fetch it for you, Darktail?"

"No, we can eat over there." Darktail replied. Glancing around, he beckoned with his tail to his closest followers, who were stretched out together in a patch of sunlight. "Raven! Roach! Nettle-come here! It's time to eat!"

As the rogues padded over to the prey pile, Violetpaw dipped her head to Darktail. "I'll just go and get some sleep," she mewed.

Darktail twitched his whiskers. "Don't you want to eat with us?" he asked.

"No thanks, Darktail. I had a mouse while I was out," Violetpaw replied, thankful for once that the rogues didn't follow the warrior code, so no cat would be surprised that she had eaten before she brought food back for the Kin.

For a moment, Darktail looked concerned. _Oh StarClan!_ Violetpaw thought, her muscles tensing. _Don't let him order me to share prey!_

Then Darktail gave her a brusque nod. "Suit yourself," he responded with a shrug, and padded off to join his Kin around the prey pile.

Trying not to let her relief show, Violetpaw slipped away to the new den she had made for herself among some reeds at the edge of the stream, so she could get some privacy from Zelda. _That went well,_ she congratulated herself, _Now, I just have to wait…._

Violetpaw laid curled up in her den until night has fallen and noises outside in the camp had faded into quiet. Expecting that every cat would be asleep, she slid out of her den, shook some scraps of moss off her pelt, and arched her back in a good long stretch. Then, her ears pricked alertly as she headed across camp to Darktail's den.

 _He should be in a really deep sleep,_ she told herself with satisfaction. _Along with the other three mange-pelts her calls his closest Kin. Then ThunderClan and I can put our plan into action._

Bat as Violetpaw approached the den, Sleekwhisker rose up out of the shadows of the fern clump. Her green eyes glinted, she was fully awake.

"Oh, good, there you are," she purred.

Disconcerted, Violetpaw took a pace back. "Oh, uh… I just went to make dirt," she explained desperately. "I'll get back to my den now."

Sleekwhisker slid out her claws. "I don't think so," she responded, amusement in her voice.

With a hard shove, Sleekwhisker thrust Violetpaw through the screen of ferns and into Darktail's den. It took a few heartbeats for Violetpaw's vision to clear in the dim light-but when it did, she felt as if terror had turned her whole body into a block of ice. Darktail and the rest of his close Kin were all there, and everyone of them was wide awake. Their eyes gleamed in the darkness, their baleful gazes fixed on her.

Before Violetpaw could speak, Roach and Raven grabbed her neck fur with one forepaw each. Violetpaw cringed as their claws sank deep into her pelt. The rogues dragged her forward until she was standing in front of the leader.

"Get off me!" she yowled, trying to dig her claws into the earth of the den. "What's gotten into you?"

Darktail gazed down at her, quite calm, his eyes filled with a dreadful gentleness. "Do you have anything you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

"Like what?" Violetpaw tried to sound innocent, desperately wondering if there is any plan that would save her now.

Darktail reached behind him into the shadows and drew out a leaf; on it were the poppy seeds, sticky now from prey juices. "Like what your plan was, exactly, with this little trick," he responded as he pushed the leaf in front of Violetpaw.

Violetpaw felt her blood turn icier still. "I'm-I'm not sure what those are," she stammered.

"Oh, very funny," Darktail meowed. "I wasn't sure, either, so I asked Peddleshine. He was _so_ helpful. He explained that these are poppy seeds, powerful enough to put a cat to sleep." He paused, examining his claws on one forepaw. "Which makes it interesting that several of them were found in the pieces of prey you brought for me and my closest Kin."

Violetpaw shook her head, still trying to cling to innocence. "I'm not sure… I didn't…"

Darktail suddenly shook off his calm demeanor. "Don't waste our time pretending you didn't do it," he snapped. "Sleekwhisker saw you doing something suspicious to the prey, and she was smart enough to warn us before we eat it. You know," he went on, a menacing rumble in his throat, "it's almost impressive, how good you are at this: lying, pretending to be a friend when it's a fact you're a enemy. I suppose it's all the time you spent among those useless Clan cats. I thought you were like _me_ -"

"I am-really!" Violetpaw protested, her voice squeaking as if she was a frightened kit.

Darktail ignored her. "No," he continued. "I don't believe that anymore. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder: Is it possible that you had something to do with those former ShadowClan elders and queens who have gone missing? Don't think I haven't noticed. I notice _everything_ that happens among my Kin."

Now Violetpaw couldn't stop herself from shaking. She had known that she was taking a risk by agreeing to put poppy seeds into Darktail's food, but she never imagined a moment like this, and what it would actually feel like to be caught.

 _So this is it,_ she thought. _He's going to kill me._ She realized that if Twigpaw ever did return to her clan, she wouldn't be there to greet her. She would never have a chance to say that she was sorry and be reconciled with her sister. _Or perhaps Twigpaw is already in StarClan, and I'll see her there._ The thought made a violent shudder pass through her from her ears to tail-tip.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," Darktail mewed, as if he could read her thoughts. "Killing you wouldn't be enough punishment for the traitorous act you tried to perform tonight-the act you _almost_ pulled off."

Before Violetpaw could ask what he meant, Darktail stalked past her out of the den, flicking his tail at Roach and Raven. "Bring her," he snared.

The two rogues grabbed Violetpaw again and dragged her out after Darktail, with Sleekwhisker padding behind. To her horror, Violetpaw realized that the white tom was heading toward the prisoners' den.

 _Is he going to throw me inside?_ She wondered, her legs almost giving way out of fear. She had seen how Needletail and the RiverClan prisoners had been starved and intimidated; she shivered at the thought of having to go through that herself. What she didn't know was that the punishment she was about to receive is much, much worse.

Outside the den, Zelda and Nettle were on guard, straightening up and looking alert as Darktail approached. The white tom said nothing to them, simply growling. "Wait here," to Roach and Rave before pushing his way through the brambles and into the den.

Violetpaw was aware of Zelda's scared gaze fixed on her, but she dared not to speak to, or even look at, her kittypet friend.

A moment later, scuffling sounds came from among the brambles, and Darktail reappeared, thrusting Needletail in front of him. From behind, yowls of dismay came from the other prisoners.

"What are you doing?"

"What's happening?"

Violetpaw could see every one of Needletail's ribs as her friend staggered to a halt beside her. Her pelt was matted and her eyes were dull, but she tried to hold herself erect and face Darktail.

"Yes, what is happening?" she challenged him. "What do you want?"

"Violetpaw has betrayed me," Darktail replied, his voice a soft, menacing purr. "She tried to put me to sleep by slipping poppy seeds into my prey. Needletail, I'm afraid that you are the cat who must pay the price for her treachery, but don't worry….. You'll be doing the other prisoners a favor. There'll be more fresh-kill to go around now."

His words ended with a harsh _meow_ of laughter; Violetpaw thought she had never heard a more evil sound. She didn't know what Darktail meant when he said that Needletail must pay the price, but fear swelled from deep in her belly. _It won't be anything good._

Needletail casted an alarmed glance at her "daughter" just as Darktail and Sleekwhisker seized hold of Needletail and began dragging her across camp. At first, Needletail tried to fight, withering in their grip and striking out with all four paws. But she was too weak to win a battle against the two fit, muscular rouges, and soon Darktail and Sleekwhisker held her pinned to the ground until her struggles stopped; then they hauled her up and dragged her onward.

Roach and Raven followed with Violetpaw. As they splashed through the stream that formed the camp border, Violetpaw realized that they were heading to the lake.

Terror welled up inside her like dark floodwater. _Why would Darktail take us there?_ Unbidden, a memory flashed into her mind, of how Dawnpelt had argued with Darktail in the middle of the night. The rogue leader's words echoed in her mind. _If you don't want to be with us anymore, then you are no longer our Kin._

Icy claws of horror pricked at Violetpaw's belly. _Is he taking us wherever he took Dawnpelt?_

On the lakeshore, Darktail halted and turned to face his victims. "Why are you looking so scared?" he asked Violetpaw. "You have nothing to worry about. Your good friend Needletail will take your punishment for you."

Without warning, he leaped forward and sank his claws his claws into Needletail's shoulders, dragging her backward into the lake until she reached their belly fur. Needletail let out a screech and began striking out at her former leader in an effort to free herself, but the water rose around her and she only had enough energy to stay on her paws.

With a powerful spasm of his forelegs, Darktail pushed the former ShadowClan cat under the water, her screeches cut off by a choking sound as water flowed into her mouth and down her throat.

Violetpaw stared in utter disbelief as her friend struggled in the water. Needletail's head popped up as she gasped for air. Sleekwhisker bounded through the shallow water, splashing Violetpaw in the process. She flung herself at Needletail, pushing her down more.

"Stop!" Violetpaw yowled desperately. "Please stop!" She raced down the pebbly shore and through the water to help her friend. She could sense the she-cat's life slipping away and she could do nothing to help her! Except…. "Punish me instead!" _Needletail is the only friend that I have left! I can't lose her, even if it means trading my life for hers._ "I admit it-I _was_ trying to put you asleep!"

Curiosity flickered in Darktail's dark-rimmed eyed. He relaxed his grip and jerked his head back, motioning for Sleekwhisker to do the same. Needletail gasped for breath as she climbed weakly onto the shore.

"Why did you do it?" Darktail asked the once-trusted she-cat "Why did you betray me... and our Kin?"

"I wanted to sneak out the prisoners," Violetpaw admitted. "It was all me. I did it all. I helped the elders and queens out along with the kits and warriors. I put poppy seeds in the prey for you and your Kin. But I swear, Needletail had no idea what I was doing! She's innocent!"

Darktail narrowed his eyes and stalked toward the black-and-white she-cat, eyes narrow. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You _have_ lied to me."

"I-I guess I have no proof except my words," Violetpaw's voice quivered.

The white tom snorted, his eyes blazing. "I can't believe that I once thought that you and Needletail," he snared, "would be my closest Kin." He glanced at the weak, wet she-cat breathing breathlessly on the shore. "Needletail was the first Clan cat who gave me any notice. I thought that she would help me build something here, but she got involved with that _traitor_ , Rain-and it's clear to me now that you, Violetpaw, are just as disloyal."

Violetpaw stiffened her joints, trying to tremble. _Needletail is the closest thing I have to kin now,_ she thought, horror gripping her like a badger's claws. _I don't even know whether Twigpaw is alive! What will I do without Needletail?_ Memories of her friend crowded in on her. _She sneaked me out of camp to go visit Twigpaw. She always defended me from Darktail!_

Darktail's gaze suddenly softened. "Maybe I should give Needletail another chance….. What do you think?"

"Oh, yes!" Violetpaw nodded enthusiastically. _Please don't let this be a cruel test!_ "Please! I'll do anything!"

Darktail turned to Needletail, who was now on her paws. "It isn't really fair for you to be punished for Violetpaw's mistake- isn't that right, Needletail?"

The worn-down, broken she-cat didn't respond. Her eyes were wide, clearly not relieved, like she expected Darktail to say something horrible.

Darktail waited for a few heartbeats in anticipation before continuing. "I'll be happy to spare our life, Needletail, if you'll do something for me."

"And what could that be?" The gray she-cat rasped.

"You kill Violetpaw yourself."

Needletail's eyes widened as Violetpaw felt deep shudders running through her body, her stomach cramped as if she was going to vomit as she watched Darktail and Sleekwhisker back away from her.

Needletail looked once more at Violetpaw, but the she-cat's eyes were empty, like there was no cat there at all. _Will she really kill me?_

"I-" Needletail started. "I need to get my strength back before I can do anything. I'm sure you will understand?"

Darktail growled, lashing his tail. He sighed, frustrated. "Fine. But you have to promise not to run away while we nurse you back to health."

Needletail nodded, glancing at Violetpaw. "What about Violetpaw?"

Darktail flicked his tail. "Violetpaw will stay with the other prisoners. You will be rewarded for this. This can count for a test of your loyalty."

Violetpaw glanced at Needletail. _What are you planning?_

"Sleekwhisker, Raven, take our new prisoner to the den." Darktail beckoned his tail to the two. "Roach, get Needletail some prey and find her a nest."

Said cats dipped their heads and escorted the two she-cats to their dens, for the time being.

A healthy-looking, gray she-cat padded up to the guards at the prisoner's den. "Let me in."

"Why should we?" The guard snared.

"Because I am soon to be one of Darktail's closest Kin." She narrowed her eyes in challenge before pushing through him.

Violetpaw looked up from her nest. "Needletail?"

"Oh, Violetpaw." Needletail made her way around the sleeping bodies of the other cats and nuzzled her. "We need to leave this place."

"So you're not going to kill me?" Violetpaw blinked, kind of shocked. She deserved it after everything she put Needletail through.

"Of course not!" Needletail exclaimed quietly so the guards wouldn't hear. "You're my friend."

Violetpaw sighed in relief. "Thank StarClan!"

Needletail chuckled lightly before mewing seriously. "We need a plan, do you have one."

"Well…." Violetpaw started before explaining the plan she, Alderheart, and the rest of ThunderClan made.

"We'll try it. Tomorrow night." Needletail nodded determined. "I'll try to be on guard tomorrow with Zelda. I can knock her out with poppy seed so she wouldn't be to blame."

Violetpaw's eyes flashed. "Should we take her with us?"

Needletail shook her head. "No. We'll help her when we drive out Darktail and his Kin."

"O-okay." Violetpaw nodded. "I'll inform the others."

She nodded and licked her shoulder. "Good luck."

"You too."

Zelda's body slumped over, passed out in her spot. "Sorry Zelda. We'll come back for you." Violetpaw whispered before leading the prisoners away.

"Stay quiet now." Needletail whispered and the other cats nodded, not saying a word.

The group of mostly-thin, worn-out cats traveled through what once used to be ShadowClan and RiverClan territory.

"Look at what those mange-pelts did." A RiverClan cat hissed quietly.

Violetpaw let out a breath of relief when she spotted ThunderClan territory. Darktail and his Kin still haven't followed them. _We're almost there. Almost to ThunderClan. Almost free of Darktail. So close, so close..._


	3. Almost Free or Breaking Skies

**Book: Warriors; A Vision Of Shadow; Shattered Skies; Alternative Ending  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

The sun was setting as Violetpaw led the hunting patrol back to the rouge camp. The rest of the patrol-Loki, Nettle, and Scorchfur- dropped their prey off at the fresh-kill pile and grabbed some for themselves before padding off to eat by themselves..

Left to herself, Violetpaw picked out several of the best pieces of prey and carried them to a dip in the ground not far from Darktail's den. The dip was in the shadow of an elder bush which sheltered her from the rest of the Kin.

Violetpaw had already hidden the leaf-wrap of poppy seeds among the roots of the bush. She slowly but surely drew it out and carefully counted out three seeds- just as Alderheart had instructed- for each piece of prey before pushing them inside the fresh-kill.

Darktail and his friends will really enjoy this, she thought grimly. Even though her heart was pounding hard at the risk she was taking, she took a kind of joy in defeating the invaders who caused so much trouble.

Darktail's den was beneath a jutting rock, screened by overhanging fronds of fern. When Violetpaw was absolutely sure all poppy seeds were well concealed, she padded up to the entrance, trying not to let her legs shake with apprehension.

"Darktail!" she called out to the leader. "The hunting patrol is back, and I've picked out some good prey for you!"

The fern fronds shook as the white tom brushed past them into the open. "Good," he meowed, swiping his tongue around his jaws. "I'm starving!"

"So am I."

The voice came from behind Violetpaw, she spun around, her belly lunching as if she had swallowed crow-food. Sleekwhisker was standing a fox-length away, her yellow pelt gleaming in the last light of the sun.

How long has she been there? Violetpaw asked herself, fighting against panic. Did she see what I did to the prey?

Violetpaw forced herself to stay calm, telling herself that if Sleekwhisker had spotted her, she would have surely have asked what she was doing.

I know she's desperate to catch me doing something wrong, because she can't stand that Darktail likes me better than her. So, if she hasn't said anything, she couldn't have seen me…. I hope.

"The prey is over here." Violetpaw waved her tail in the direction of the elder bush. "Should I fetch it for you, Darktail?"

"No, we can eat over there." Darktail replied. Glancing around, he beckoned with his tail to his closest followers, who were stretched out together in a patch of sunlight. "Raven! Roach! Nettle-come here! It's time to eat!"

As the rogues padded over to the prey pile, Violetpaw dipped her head to Darktail. "I'll just go and get some sleep," she mewed.

Darktail twitched his whiskers. "Don't you want to eat with us?" he asked.

"No thanks, Darktail. I had a mouse while I was out," Violetpaw replied, thankful for once that the rogues didn't follow the warrior code, so no cat would be surprised that she had eaten before she brought food back for the Kin.

For a moment, Darktail looked concerned. Oh StarClan! Violetpaw thought, her muscles tensing. Don't let him order me to share prey!

Then Darktail gave her a brusque nod. "Suit yourself," he responded with a shrug, and padded off to join his Kin around the prey pile.

Trying not to let her relief show, Violetpaw slipped away to the new den she had made for herself among some reeds at the edge of the stream, so she could get some privacy from Zelda. That went well, she congratulated herself, Now, I just have to wait….

Violetpaw laid curled up in her den until night has fallen and noises outside in the camp had faded into quiet. Expecting that every cat would be asleep, she slid out of her den, shook some scraps of moss off her pelt, and arched her back in a good long stretch. Then, her ears pricked alertly as she headed across camp to Darktail's den.

He should be in a really deep sleep, she told herself with satisfaction. Along with the other three mange-pelts her calls his closest Kin. Then ThunderClan and I can put our plan into action.

Bat as Violetpaw approached the den, Sleekwhisker rose up out of the shadows of the fern clump. Her green eyes glinted, she was fully awake.

"Oh, good, there you are," she purred.

Disconcerted, Violetpaw took a pace back. "Oh, uh… I just went to make dirt," she explained desperately. "I'll get back to my den now."

Sleekwhisker slid out her claws. "I don't think so," she responded, amusement in her voice.

With a hard shove, Sleekwhisker thrust Violetpaw through the screen of ferns and into Darktail's den. It took a few heartbeats for Violetpaw's vision to clear in the dim light-but when it did, she felt as if terror had turned her whole body into a block of ice. Darktail and the rest of his close Kin were all there, and everyone of them was wide awake. Their eyes gleamed in the darkness, their baleful gazes fixed on her.

Before Violetpaw could speak, Roach and Raven grabbed her neck fur with one forepaw each. Violetpaw cringed as their claws sank deep into her pelt. The rogues dragged her forward until she was standing in front of the leader.

"Get off me!" she yowled, trying to dig her claws into the earth of the den. "What's gotten into you?"

Darktail gazed down at her, quite calm, his eyes filled with a dreadful gentleness. "Do you have anything you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

"Like what?" Violetpaw tried to sound innocent, desperately wondering if there is any plan that would save her now.

Darktail reached behind him into the shadows and drew out a leaf; on it were the poppy seeds, sticky now from prey juices. "Like what your plan was, exactly, with this little trick," he responded as he pushed the leaf in front of Violetpaw.

Violetpaw felt her blood turn icier still. "I'm-I'm not sure what those are," she stammered.

"Oh, very funny," Darktail meowed. "I wasn't sure, either, so I asked Peddleshine. He was so helpful. He explained that these are poppy seeds, powerful enough to put a cat to sleep." He paused, examining his claws on one forepaw. "Which makes it interesting that several of them were found in the pieces of prey you brought for me and my closest Kin."

Violetpaw shook her head, still trying to cling to innocence. "I'm not sure… I didn't…"

Darktail suddenly shook off his calm demeanor. "Don't waste our time pretending you didn't do it," he snapped. "Sleekwhisker saw you doing something suspicious to the prey, and she was smart enough to warn us before we eat it. You know," he went on, a menacing rumble in his throat, "it's almost impressive, how good you are at this: lying, pretending to be a friend when it's a fact you're a enemy. I suppose it's all the time you spent among those useless Clan cats. I thought you were like me-"

"I am-really!" Violetpaw protested, her voice squeaking as if she was a frightened kit.

Darktail ignored her. "No," he continued. "I don't believe that anymore. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder: Is it possible that you had something to do with those former ShadowClan elders and queens who have gone missing? Don't think I haven't noticed. I notice everything that happens among my Kin."

Now Violetpaw couldn't stop herself from shaking. She had known that she was taking a risk by agreeing to put poppy seeds into Darktail's food, but she never imagined a moment like this, and what it would actually feel like to be caught.

So this is it, she thought. He's going to kill me. She realized that if Twigpaw ever did return to her clan, she wouldn't be there to greet her. She would never have a chance to say that she was sorry and be reconciled with her sister. Or perhaps Twigpaw is already in StarClan, and I'll see her there. The thought made a violent shudder pass through her from her ears to tail-tip.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," Darktail mewed, as if he could read her thoughts. "Killing you wouldn't be enough punishment for the traitorous act you tried to perform tonight-the act you almost pulled off."

Before Violetpaw could ask what he meant, Darktail stalked past her out of the den, flicking his tail at Roach and Raven. "Bring her," he snared.

The two rogues grabbed Violetpaw again and dragged her out after Darktail, with Sleekwhisker padding behind. To her horror, Violetpaw realized that the white tom was heading toward the prisoners' den.

Is he going to throw me inside? She wondered, her legs almost giving way out of fear. She had seen how Needletail and the RiverClan prisoners had been starved and intimidated; she shivered at the thought of having to go through that herself. What she didn't know was that the punishment she was about to receive is much, much worse.

Outside the den, Zelda and Nettle were on guard, straightening up and looking alert as Darktail approached. The white tom said nothing to them, simply growling. "Wait here," to Roach and Rave before pushing his way through the brambles and into the den.

Violetpaw was aware of Zelda's scared gaze fixed on her, but she dared not to speak to, or even look at, her kittypet friend.

A moment later, scuffling sounds came from among the brambles, and Darktail reappeared, thrusting Needletail in front of him. From behind, yowls of dismay came from the other prisoners.

"What are you doing?"

"What's happening?"

Violetpaw could see every one of Needletail's ribs as her friend staggered to a halt beside her. Her pelt was matted and her eyes were dull, but she tried to hold herself erect and face Darktail.

"Yes, what is happening?" she challenged him. "What do you want?"

"Violetpaw has betrayed me," Darktail replied, his voice a soft, menacing purr. "She tried to put me to sleep by slipping poppy seeds into my prey. Needletail, I'm afraid that you are the cat who must pay the price for her treachery, but don't worry….. You'll be doing the other prisoners a favor. There'll be more fresh-kill to go around now."

His words ended with a harsh meow of laughter; Violetpaw thought she had never heard a more evil sound. She didn't know what Darktail meant when he said that Needletail must pay the price, but fear swelled from deep in her belly. It won't be anything good.

Needletail casted an alarmed glance at her "daughter" just as Darktail and Sleekwhisker seized hold of Needletail and began dragging her across camp. At first, Needletail tried to fight, withering in their grip and striking out with all four paws. But she was too weak to win a battle against the two fit, muscular rouges, and soon Darktail and Sleekwhisker held her pinned to the ground until her struggles stopped; then they hauled her up and dragged her onward.

Roach and Raven followed with Violetpaw. As they splashed through the stream that formed the camp border, Violetpaw realized that they were heading to the lake.

Terror welled up inside her like dark floodwater. Why would Darktail take us there? Unbidden, a memory flashed into her mind, of how Dawnpelt had argued with Darktail in the middle of the night. The rogue leader's words echoed in her mind. If you don't want to be with us anymore, then you are no longer our Kin.

Icy claws of horror pricked at Violetpaw's belly. Is he taking us wherever he took Dawnpelt?

On the lakeshore, Darktail halted and turned to face his victims. "Why are you looking so scared?" he asked Violetpaw. "You have nothing to worry about. Your good friend Needletail will take your punishment for you."

Without warning, he leaped forward and sank his claws his claws into Needletail's shoulders, dragging her backward into the lake until she reached their belly fur. Needletail let out a screech and began striking out at her former leader in an effort to free herself, but the water rose around her and she only had enough energy to stay on her paws.

With a powerful spasm of his forelegs, Darktail pushed the former ShadowClan cat under the water, her screeches cut off by a choking sound as water flowed into her mouth and down her throat.

Violetpaw stared in utter disbelief as her friend struggled in the water. Needletail's head popped up as she gasped for air. Sleekwhisker bounded through the shallow water, splashing Violetpaw in the process. She flung herself at Needletail, pushing her down more.

"Stop!" Violetpaw yowled desperately. "Please stop!" She raced down the pebbly shore and through the water to help her friend. She could sense the she-cat's life slipping away and she could do nothing to help her! Except…. "Punish me instead!" Needletail is the only friend that I have left! I can't lose her, even if it means trading my life for hers. "I admit it-I was trying to put you asleep!"

Curiosity flickered in Darktail's dark-rimmed eyed. He relaxed his grip and jerked his head back, motioning for Sleekwhisker to do the same. Needletail gasped for breath as she climbed weakly onto the shore.

"Why did you do it?" Darktail asked the once-trusted she-cat "Why did you betray me... and our Kin?"

"I wanted to sneak out the prisoners," Violetpaw admitted. "It was all me. I did it all. I helped the elders and queens out along with the kits and warriors. I put poppy seeds in the prey for you and your Kin. But I swear, Needletail had no idea what I was doing! She's innocent!"

Darktail narrowed his eyes and stalked toward the black-and-white she-cat, eyes narrow. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You have lied to me."

"I-I guess I have no proof except my words," Violetpaw's voice quivered.

The white tom snorted, his eyes blazing. "I can't believe that I once thought that you and Needletail," he snared, "would be my closest Kin." He glanced at the weak, wet she-cat breathing breathlessly on the shore. "Needletail was the first Clan cat who gave me any notice. I thought that she would help me build something here, but she got involved with that traitor, Rain-and it's clear to me now that you, Violetpaw, are just as disloyal."

Violetpaw stiffened her joints, trying to tremble. Needletail is the closest thing I have to kin now, she thought, horror gripping her like a badger's claws. I don't even know whether Twigpaw is alive! What will I do without Needletail? Memories of her friend crowded in on her. She sneaked me out of camp to go visit Twigpaw. She always defended me from Darktail!

Darktail's gaze suddenly softened. "Maybe I should give Needletail another chance….. What do you think?"

"Oh, yes!" Violetpaw nodded enthusiastically. Please don't let this be a cruel test! "Please! I'll do anything!"

Darktail turned to Needletail, who was now on her paws. "It isn't really fair for you to be punished for Violetpaw's mistake- isn't that right, Needletail?"

The worn-down, broken she-cat didn't respond. Her eyes were wide, clearly not relieved, like she expected Darktail to say something horrible.

Darktail waited for a few heartbeats in anticipation before continuing. "I'll be happy to spare our life, Needletail, if you'll do something for me."

"And what could that be?" The gray she-cat rasped.

"You kill Violetpaw yourself."

Needletail's eyes widened as Violetpaw felt deep shudders running through her body, her stomach cramped as if she was going to vomit as she watched Darktail and Sleekwhisker back away from her.

Needletail looked once more at Violetpaw, but the she-cat's eyes were empty, like there was no cat there at all. Will she really kill me?

"I-" Needletail started. "I need to get my strength back before I can do anything. I'm sure you will understand?"

Darktail growled, lashing his tail. He sighed, frustrated. "Fine. But you have to promise not to run away while we nurse you back to health."

Needletail nodded, glancing at Violetpaw. "What about Violetpaw?"

Darktail flicked his tail. "Violetpaw will stay with the other prisoners. You will be rewarded for this. This can count for a test of your loyalty."

Violetpaw glanced at Needletail. What are you planning?

"Sleekwhisker, Raven, take our new prisoner to the den." Darktail beckoned his tail to the two. "Roach, get Needletail some prey and find her a nest."

Said cats dipped their heads and escorted the two she-cats to their dens, for the time being.

A healthy-looking, gray she-cat padded up to the guards at the prisoner's den. "Let me in."

"Why should we?" The guard snared.

"Because I am soon to be one of Darktail's closest Kin." She narrowed her eyes in challenge before pushing through him.

Violetpaw looked up from her nest. "Needletail?"

"Oh, Violetpaw." Needletail made her way around the sleeping bodies of the other cats and nuzzled her. "We need to leave this place."

"So you're not going to kill me?" Violetpaw blinked, kind of shocked. She deserved it after everything she put Needletail through.

"Of course not!" Needletail exclaimed quietly so the guards wouldn't hear. "You're my friend."

Violetpaw sighed in relief. "Thank StarClan!"

Needletail chuckled lightly before mewing seriously. "We need a plan, do you have one."

"Well…." Violetpaw started before explaining the plan she, Alderheart, and the rest of ThunderClan made.

"We'll try it. Tomorrow night." Needletail nodded determined. "I'll try to be on guard tomorrow with Zelda. I can knock her out with poppy seed so she wouldn't be to blame."

Violetpaw's eyes flashed. "Should we take her with us?"

Needletail shook her head. "No. We'll help her when we drive out Darktail and his Kin."

"O-okay." Violetpaw nodded. "I'll inform the others."

She nodded and licked her shoulder. "Good luck."

"You too."

Zelda's body slumped over, passed out in her spot. "Sorry Zelda. We'll come back for you." Violetpaw whispered before leading the prisoners away.

"Stay quiet now." Needletail whispered and the other cats nodded, not saying a word.

The group of mostly-thin, worn-out cats traveled through what once used to be ShadowClan and RiverClan territory.

"Look at what those mange-pelts did." A RiverClan cat hissed quietly.

Violetpaw let out a breath of relief when she spotted ThunderClan territory. Darktail and his Kin still haven't followed them. We're almost there. Almost to ThunderClan. Almost free of Darktail. So close, so close...


	4. Darkest Night Book Report

**Book Report**

 **Name: *Classified*/Snowcrystal of Thunderclan**

 **Book: Warriors; A Vision Of Shadow; Darkest Night**

 **Date Written: April 5, 2018**

* * *

A Warriors Book Report: Darkest Night

Imagine you lived in a fantasy world with aghast, romance and tragedy… but it was set in a forest full of cats. These cats are separated into four clans and four clans have they been since the beginning of the clans…. Or were they? This creative series of books are written by a group of writers under the pen name Erin Hunter. Darkest Night is the fourth book of the A Vision of Shadows arc in the amazing series called Warriors. How will our protagonists manage the aftermath of Darktail's reign of terror?

The territories around the lake are interesting and a bit complicated. Very few cats knew about the lost clan of Skyclan until a prophecy for Starclan was brought to the light. The cats of Skyclan were scattered and became rogues and kittypets, far away from the forest territories. The clans moved to the lake territories during The New Prophecy arc. The clans surround this lake, the territory all different. The clans each had their own individual type of territory such as Shadowclan is in the pine forest, Riverclan is on the marshes and Windclan resides on the moors. Near Riverclan territory is an island were the Gatherings take place over full moon. Between Riverclan and Windclan territory is a horseplace where Twolegs keep their horses. Twolegs don't usually bother the clans, or know they are there, so the clan cats leave them alone and avoid them. The complicated territory surrounds the lake and there is so much to explore!

Firestar went back moons ago to restore Skyclan some place else until it was time for them to return. Since then, Firestar has died, the clans have left the forest territory and came to the lake territory. In the last book, Shattered Skies, Twigpaw found the remaining Skyclan cafs and brought them to the lake. Among these cats, Twigpaw found her father. In this book, cats are conflicted and not entirely sure what to do. Hawkwing and Violetpaw start to bond and she goes to live in Skyclan with her father. Wanting to be with kin, Twigpaw went with them just before her warrior ceremony in Thunderclan. Finding it harder to stay in contact, she goes and makes friends with a fellow Skyclan apprentice named Finpaw. The hard thing is, Sandynose told Twigpaw to stay away because she is distraction the young tom from his training. Meanwhile, Shadowclan is falling apart. They took Darktail's reign the hardest and lost most of their cats. Would there be enough to go on? Will Shadowclan survive? Will the clans make it? How would Twigpaw handle her identity problems and the possible loss of a friend? How will the clans come to terms with these new cats? Is there another enemy on the horizon? Would the clans even stay together?

During this arc, we meet many new characters as well as revisiting the old. In the first book, An Apprentice's Quest, we meet Alderpaw and Sparkpaw, who are the kits of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. We get to see both kits grow over the book and the next one such as seeing Alderheart grow into a medicine cat. In Thunder and Shadow, the second book in the arc, the two kits that Alderpaw and his Shadowclan friend Needlepaw found on the quest get separated. Twigkit stays in Thunderclan while Violetkit gets taken to Shadowclan. Shattered Skies through the feeling of wanting sense and belonging to both of the sisters as they try to find their true meaning. Needlepaw, now Needletail, is dead. Violetpaw often felt alone without her best friend and "older sister". The she-cats find family and kin in the Skyclan cats, the most memorable being their father, Hawkwing. Both sisters are struggling to where they belong. Is it Shadowclan where Violetpaw spent half of her life? Thunderclan where Twigpaw was raised? Skyclan with their father? Who are they loyal to? The book goes through the feeling of wanting purpose and belonging to both of the sisters as they try to find their true meaning and place in life.

The world is full of danger and tragedy as well as friendship and surprise. The cats live by a code the call from the Warrior Code. These cats believe in Starclan, which is full of their warrior ancestors, and the Place With No Stars which is more commonly known as the Dark Forest. Christianity can be found in their religion. Starclan is like heaven and is where the generally good cats go. The evil cats that disobey the code often go to the Dark Forest. The Dark Forest cats tempt the living cats while the Starclan cats try to lead or nudge them in the right direction. As we look to the Bible for what to do and apply to our lives, the clans have the Warrior Code. The book is amazing and possibly my favorite of the series, not including the Special editions, Dawn of the Clans, etc. I know I said Shattered Skies was my favorite but they just keep getting better and better! The world of Warriors is definitely a world that you would learn to love and to enjoy.

 **Note To Self: Make sure to put Flashback: The Missing Chapter here.**

 **Note To Reader: This is what happened a long time ago in the books. The information is revealed to us in a story Onestar tells us sometimes before his death (You'll have to read the book if you want to know what happens.) but it is never said in Darktail's perspective. I see this being in the prologue or bonus content or something.**

A soft furred, gray she-cat with brilliant, clear pools of water as eyes laid in her soft, midnight blue cat bed. Her heart ached as she thought of her ex-mate, Onewhisker.

They had fallen in love while he visited the Twolegplace to talk about hs adventures.

Onewhisker was a Windclan cat. He was so charming, handsome, and daring… it was no wonder they fell in love.

All her kits except one has died, much to her dismay. When she was kittening, she had no one to help her. Others say it was a miracle one survived.

He hasn't really visited her or anyone in the Twolegplace since she announced she was expecting kits and declared their relationship to be over. She thought he would be excited!

I am going to join Windclan. We are going to get back together. We are going to raise our last kit there and live grand adventures together for the rest of our lives. The she-cat pushed herself to her paws, disturbing the kit who was sleeping against her.

"Mama?" The kit's right, blue eye peaked open. He had glossy white fur with black spots breaking up white, black spots around his blue eyes, huge paws, and a long black tail.

The queen glanced down at him before gently licking his head. "Yes, little one. It's me."

"Where are you going, Mama?" He blinked innocently up at her.

"We're going to leave here and go live with papa." A small smile appeared on her face.

"Really?" His blue eyes lit up, immediately jumping to his paws.

"Yes, but quiet now. We don't want to disturb the Housefolk." She warned him.

"Okay, Mama." The kit skidded after her as they used the cat flap to go outside.

~OoO~

The mother-son pair wandered into the moors, glancing around silently.

"Are we almost there?" He complained, stumbling around.

"Yes, hush now." She replied as a familiar figure appeared in sight.

"I thought I told you we were finished, Smoke." The mottled, light brown tabby blinked at her.

Smoke winced some. "I thought I could change your mind, Onewhisker. I… I still love you. And I brought one of our kits!" She nudged her son toward him. "I named him Darktail. That's like a clan name right? I named him that because his tail is black, which is darker then the white fur on the rest of his body so Darktail is good? I mean, your name is Onewhisker but you have more than one whisker so it doesn't always make sense…" She blushed due to her embarrassment. Stop rambling!

"Papa?" Darktail squeaked, blinking at him. He stumbled over, tripping on his huge paws.

Onewhisker's amber eyes flickered down to him, his heart thumping. "Why did you bring him?"

"So we can live together in Windclan! We can go on all these grand adventures; like in your stories!" She pleaded, worried he wouldn't take her back. "We could be a family!"

"I'm sorry, Smoke." Onewhisker choked on his words. She won't understand. She wouldn't survive out in the wild… and she doesn't need to know that I lied about being this hero… "But it's a no."

As he turned away, trying to hide his tears, Smoke called out to him. "At least take Darktail! Take him! Teach him your ways! He's young enough to learn!"

Darktail frowned, ears flicking back. Papa doesn't want me?

"I'm sorry, Smoke. But it's a no." His amber gaze flickered back at her.

Anger started to fill her emotions. "Fine! Be like that, lier! You told me you loved me! Clearly that's a lie!" She lashed her tail in frustration. "Now I have to raise my kit alone!" Smoke turned and picked Darktail up. She rested him on her back. "I'm going to teach him how terrible the clans were that rejected him!" The queen started to stalk off, her heart aching in her chest.

"Smoke, wait!" Onewhisker called after her, eyes widening.

"Back off, foxheart!" Smoke hissed at him before leaving his view of sight.

The brown tabby sighed, looking at his paws. He felt guilty for rejecting her and their kit but it was for the best. She wouldn't last a moon out here… and Darktail will just become a kittypet. Everything will be okay.

Little did Onewhisker know that this decision will help shape the future of the clans.


	5. Flashback: A Missing Chapter

**I went off what I knew about their relationship and the story Onestar told everyone. If you really like it and want more stories between them I can go back and do when they first met or whatever you want, just review!**

 ** **Thank you to RevampWriting for editing this for me. Broken OneXSmoke.****

* * *

A soft-furred gray she-cat with brilliant, clear pools of water as eyes laid in her soft, midnight blue cat bed. She found her heart aching as she thought of the tom she loved: Onewhisker, a WindClan cat she had fallen in love with while he visited the Twolegplace to talk about his adventures. He was so charming, handsome, and daring… She couldn't help but love him.

She had expected Onewhisker to be excited when she become pregnant with his kits, but instead he had declared their relationship to be over. He hadn't visited her in Twolegplace since, even when she eventually gave birth to the kits. Without anyone to help her with the kitting, all but one of her kits had died. It was a miracle that even one had survived.

 _I am going to join Windclan. We are going to get back together. We are going to raise our last kit there and live grand adventures together for the rest of our lives_ , the she-cat thought, pushing herself to her paws. As she did so, she disturbed the kit who was sleeping against her.

"Mama?" The kit's right eye peaked open, his glossy white fur rippling slightly as he woke, disturbing the black spots breaking up his pale pelt, and his long black tail flicking slightly.

The queen glanced down at him before gently licking his head. "Yes, little one. It's me."

"Where are you going, Mama?" He blinked innocently up at her.

"We're going to leave here and go live with papa." A small smile appeared on her face.

"Really?" His blue eyes lit up, immediately jumping to his paws.

"Yes, but quiet now. We don't want to disturb the housefolk," she warned him.

"Okay, Mama." The kit skidded after her as they used the cat flap to go outside.

~OoO~

The mother-son pair wandered onto the moors, glancing around silently.

"Are we almost there?" he complained, stumbling around.

"Yes, hush now," she replied, as a familiar figure appeared in sight.

"I thought I told you we were finished, Smoke," the mottled, light brown tabby mewed, blinking at her slowly.

Smoke winced slightly. "I thought I could change your mind, Onewhisker. I… I still love you. And I brought one of our kits!" She nudged her son toward him. "I named him Darktail. That's like a clan name right? I named him that because his tail is black. Is that good? I mean, your name is Onewhisker, but you have more than one whisker, so it doesn't always make sense…" She blushed due to her embarrassment. _Stop rambling!_

"Papa?" Darktail squeaked, blinking at him. He stumbled over, tripping on his huge paws.

Onewhisker's amber eyes flickered down to him, his heart thumping. "Why did you bring him?"

"So we can live together in Windclan! We can go on all these grand adventures; like in your stories!" she pleaded, worried he wouldn't take her back. "We could be a family!"

"I'm sorry, Smoke." Onewhisker choked on his words. _She wouldn't understand. She wouldn't survive out in the wild… and she doesn't need to know that I lied about being this hero…_ "But I can't."

As he turned away, trying to hide his tears, Smoke called out to him. "At least take Darktail! Take him! Teach him your ways! He's young enough to learn!"

Darktail frowned, ears flicking back. _Papa doesn't want me?_

"I'm sorry, Smoke. But I can't." His amber gaze flickered back at her.

Anger started to fill her emotions. "Fine! Be like that, liar! You told me you loved me! Clearly that's a lie!" She lashed her tail in frustration. "Now I have to raise my kit alone!" Smoke turned and picked Darktail up, resting him on her back. "I'm going to teach him how terrible the clans were that rejected him!" The queen started to stalk off, her heart aching in her chest.

"Smoke, wait!" Onewhisker called after her, eyes widening.

"Back off, fox-heart!" Smoke hissed at him before leaving his view of sight.

The brown tabby sighed, looking at his paws. He felt guilty for rejecting her and their kit, but it was for the best. She wouldn't last a moon out here… and Darktail will just become a kittypet. Everything will be okay.

Little did Onewhisker know that this decision will help shape the future of the clans.


End file.
